


Радость

by Tykki



Category: 52, DCU, DCU (Comics), Power of Shazam, The Fifty-Two
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Multi, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 17:36:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18451364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tykki/pseuds/Tykki
Summary: Фик с фанфик-100, 2012 г.Я прошу винить во всём древних греков, вносивших свою иерархию во все области жизни, товарища Марстона и мифы про соперничество за старшинство Сета и Гора.Ну а вообще тут снова альтернативка к сюжету "52", только на этот раз никто совсем не умер =)





	Радость

**Author's Note:**

> Курсивом - флэшбэки, обычным шрифтом - одна сцена в настоящем. *в сторону* Постельная сцена.

_\- Я бы раньше предложил помочь сам, - немного виновато сказал тогда Марвел. - Но опасался, что ты воспримешь это как посягательство на твою власть. А мне не хотелось ставить под удар наши только-только наладившиеся отношения.  
Адам тогда посмотрел на него с искренним удивлением - но момент был неподходящий для того, чтобы рассуждать об иерархии. Проявившие себя Всадники Апоколипса требовали всего внимания незамедлительно, иначе Кандак могла слишком дорого заплатить.  
Но теперь, когда здесь были все шестеро Марвелов, шансы на благополучный исход дела значительно возросли._  
  
Нынешний день - нынешняя ночь - далеко отстоят от тех событий. Не все раны, нанесённые Всадниками, ещё исцелены, но угрозы давно нет. А для тех, кто движутся сейчас на постели в почти не меняющемся с веками танце, и остального мира почти не существует за пределами измятых простыней. Он будет существовать для них после; но в эту минуту они - единственное, что есть во вселенной.  
  
 _Тогда помощь всё-таки чуть не опоздала. Едва не случилось непоправимое - когда Осирис сменил волшебный облик на обычный и этим отказался от защиты своих богов. Тень Глада, ничем почти не напоминающего его друга, уже пала на него, но скорость Меркурия не подвела - Мэри Марвел врезалась в чешуйчатый бок, отводя беду.  
К счастью, шок не помешал Амону сделать самое необходимое - снова воззвать к имени Чёрного Адама и стать Осирисом.  
\- Значит, тут только один, - сказал Фредди Фриман, приземляясь рядом. - Второго мы видели. Интересно, где ещё два?  
Но все трое в этот момент уже сражались с остальными Марвелами._  
  
На постели их трое. Смуглая кожа контрастирует с белой, нежность женских ладоней - с загрубелостью мужских. Но гибкость, сила и магия одинаково присущи всем троим. Это определённо не первый раз для них, но они обращаются друг с другом с бережностью.  
Их танец ещё не идеально слажен, и один из них всё так же действует с неуверенностью, второй - настороженно, но третья соединяет их руки и накрывает своими. И первый тянется поцеловать её, взглядом спрашивая разрешение у второго.  
  
 _Когда Глад был побеждён, Осирис секунду смотрел на Мэри и Фредди - а потом бросился прочь, в мгновение ока скрывшись из виду. Те переглянулись и полетели следом, опасаясь, что в таком состоянии он может что-нибудь натворить, причинив вред себе или кому-нибудь ещё.  
Так они все отдалились от поля боя и не увидели, что произошло дальше.  
В живых к тому моменту из всех чудовищ-Всадников оставался только Смерть, но он и был сильнее всех остальных, вместе взятых.  
А все трое Марвелов были уже ранены.  
И когда Смерть занёс руку над Адамом, Изида призвала всю данную ей силу.  
\- Так ты её исчерпаешь, - Марвел положил ей руку на плечо. - Возьми и соедини с моей - а потом бей.  
И так она и сделала - вложив силу жизни и умножив её властью волшебника.  
И этого оказалось достаточно. Излившийся поток не только уничтожил Смерть, но исцелил полученные раны и окутал Кандак туманом, сводившим на нет магию Всадников.  
А Изиду и Марвела он наполнил триумфом и ликованием: через них Жизнь одержала победу и теперь дарила им свою благодарность. Соединённая сила притягивала их друг к другу, и в глазах друг друга они читали желание сдаться на милость этого пьянящего чувства.  
Но Изида была женой Адама. И тот, поняв, что происходит, стал мрачнее тучи.  
Это могло бы закончиться новым боем. К нему Адам и готовился, поднимаясь в воздух к ним двоим.   
Но Изида взяла его за руку и втянула в круг._  
  
\- Эта сила - сила Шазама, - Изида произносит имя, зная, что в ней оно не вызовет превращения, - исправляет то, что в мире пошло не так. Не только вовне - в нас самих.  
\- Ты всегда должна была быть богиней, - говорит ей Адам, и их руки переплетаются. - Это случайная ошибка, но теперь она устранена.  
\- Значит, я всегда должен быть таким? - Марвел показывает на себя, на своё взрослое тело.  
\- Конечно, - кивает Изида. - Мы - те, кто может менять мир. Сила восполняет то, чего нам для этого недоставало.  
Марвел смотрит на Адама:  
\- А чего недоставало тебе? В тебе же нет заметных изменений после молнии.  
\- Кроме очевидного, - Адам поднимает руку, и меж его пальцев, потрескивая, пляшет молния. - Тебе незнакомо деление общества на сословия, а я в нём жил. Сила и мне дала возможность вырваться за привычный круг.  
  
 _Бурлившая в них радость выплеснулась тогда самым простым и естественным образом, хотя одного из них постель в этой спальне и приняла в первый раз.  
Но пришло утро, ликование растаяло вместе с туманом, и для Марвела оно сменилось стыдом и страхом.  
Он оказался в Скале раньше, чем кто-нибудь успел его остановить.  
Однако Изида и Адам пришли туда за ним.  
\- Уходите, - сказал он им, сидя на своём троне и не поднимая глаз.  
\- Тебе нечего стыдиться, Билли, - мягко сказала Изида. – Любовь – это всегда радость, всегда дар. Её дают и принимают свободно.  
\- Это было просто ошибкой, - тихо ответил он. – Побочным действием магии, которую я не рассчитал, а должен был.  
\- Ты несёшь больше ответственности как волшебник, - сказал Адам. – Но не в этом. Свой долг ты до этого выполнил с лихвой.  
Они долго тогда пробыли в Скале.  
Но в конце концов – всё же уговорили Марвела вернуться._  
  
У них долгие ночи, и эта не исключение – в своих волшебных телах они значительно меньше нуждаются в сне и отдыхе.   
Изида обнимает коленями бёдра Адама и, когда её тело пробирает дрожью, со стоном откидывается назад. Она находит руку Марвела, до этого неотрывно наблюдавшего, полулёжа, опираясь на локоть, и тянет его к себе. Он немедленно оказывается рядом, помогая опуститься на простыни. Распростёртая, она, полузакрыв глаза, смотрит, как он целует её ступни, лодыжки, колени, бёдра, пока его губы не оказываются выше, и тогда она чувствует руки мужа, скользящие, наоборот, сверху вниз по её телу. Запрокинув голову, Изида встречается с Адамом в поцелуе, взяв в ладони его лицо, и выгибается, когда её накрывает следующей волной удовольствия.  
  
 _Марвелу сложно было врасти в роль – даже будучи принят, он не раз давал понять, что чувствует себя чужаком, вторгающимся туда, где ему не очень рады. Словами или взглядами он продолжал спрашивать разрешения – и это продолжало удивлять Адама. Как тогда, когда Марвел сказал, что боялся, что предложение помощи от него будет воспринято как посягательство на власть._  
\- Он не понимает, мне кажется, - сказал Адам Изиде однажды, когда они парили над дворцом. – Он – волшебник, он возглавляет семью Марвелов. Я признал это, когда в первый раз пришёл с тобой к нему. Но он продолжает вести себя так, словно я оспариваю его старшинство.  
\- Это правда, - согласилась Изида. – Он не чувствует себя старшим. Ни днём… ни ночью.  
\- Это неправильно, - нахмурился Адам. – Мы не соперники. Пусть я уже далёк от той строгой иерархии во всех областях, в которой жил в первой жизни, но когда право признают – им нужно пользоваться. Для того его и признавали.  
Изида улыбнулась:  
\- Я и не собираюсь с тобой спорить – только вот меня ли ты должен убеждать?..  
  
\- Что?.. – удивлённо выдыхает Марвел.  
Он лежит между Изидой и Адамом, и их руки блуждают то по его телу, то по телам друг друга. И он, как стало уже почти привычным, поворачивается к Адаму, сгибая ноги в коленях, и притягивая его за плечи.  
Адам не двигается с места, чем и вызывает удивлённое восклицание.  
На лицо Марвелу падают длинные пряди волос – Изида наклонилась над ним, чтобы прошептать на ухо:  
\- Не торопись, Билли. Не торопись.  
Он переводит взгляд с одной на другого:  
\- Я не понимаю…  
Секунду назад расслабленное тело вновь напрягается в ожидании неизвестно чего.  
\- Всё предельно просто, - говорит Адам, сжимая его предплечье. – Ты – старший в семье Марвелов, ты не должен об этом забывать. Я – помню.  
И он откидывается на спину. И тянет за собой Марвела так, чтобы тот оказался над ним и на нём.  
Это действительно просто.  
  
22.05.12


End file.
